Meiji Chronicles
by Feral-Wolf
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. Stories revolving about Kenshin and Co. Please read & review! Chapter Five: Of Birthdays and Presents: Kenji decides to repay his friend who stood up against the bullies who teased him.
1. To san and His Laundry

**Meiji Chronicles**

**Chapter One: To-san and His Laundry**

The sun's mighty rays beat down on Tokyo. It was going to be a sunny day today, perfect for Kenshin's young son to go out and venture about his residential area. The shoji slid open soundlessly, and a young child of about six with flaming red hair bounded out, a grin plastered on his face. Violet eyes glanced over the space where Kenshin was supposed to dry and wash the clothes.

Perfect.

Aforementioned boy with the crimson hair was Kenji, in other words, Kenshin's son. He was quite a nice boy with an amiable personality, save for the certain outbursts of temper that he possessed. Now, we go back to out story. The young child's grin faded as he saw his father carrying a rather large basket of laundry, waiting to be done. Kenshin Himura smiled at his son.

"Up so early?" Kenshin asked with a gentle smile, placing the laundry down and held up a piece of white cloth, presumably for wiping the dojo floors. "Usually Kenji-kun isn't up this early," he continued, giving the cloth a few hard squeezes to get the water out of it.

Kenji nodded in response. "I can't sleep, to-san," the child replied, casting his eyes wistfully over to the main door and wishing that he was old enough to go out and play by himself, maybe with a few children his age. Whatever hopes of to-san taking him out for a walk had flickered away, seeing as Kenshin had plenty of work waiting for him to do.

"This one sees," the father responded, now washing Kaoru's kimono and checking for any spots that he might have missed. His wife was never happy with flawed cleaning, although she wasn't one who cleaned that well herself. "Why Kenji-kun doesn't want come over and help to-san with the laundry? Then Kenji-kun can hang them up," Kenshin offered, thinking that it might cheer his son who was down in dumps up.

The boy narrowed his eyes. First he wasn't able to play, neither was he able to go out, and now, to-san was offering him a chance to help with the laundry? _Come on_, Kenji thought with mild disgust, _Does to-san think that I am a three-year-old who's easily cheated?_ Kenji shook his head, opening his mouth to compose a response. "I don't want to. I want to—" he replied, leaving his sentence hanging in mid-air as his father responded with a lucrative offer.

"Well, then Kenji-kun would miss out on helping with the onigiri," Kenshin said with a mild shrug of his, the smile on his face never fading or faltering even once. The man stood up, heaved the wet clothing over to the poles and began to hang them up. "Going once," the father of one said, smiling to himself, for he guessed what young Kenji was going to do.

The young boy ran up to his father and hugged him around the waist. "To-san…" he said in the best, loving son voice he could muster, "you know I want to help despite my words." The child smiled up at Kenshin, who replied with a kind, understanding glance. "Yatta!" Kenji cheered, his smile finally breaking into a grin that lit up his features. "To-san, lift me up!" He raised his arms, only to be lifted up and into his father's firm grasp.

**Behind the Scenes**

Hello readers. This is the first chapter of Meiji Chronicles, about some stories revolving around Kenshin and company. Well…there was no particular reason behind this chapter, save the factor that it was sunny out there. I used to like the sunshine when I was younger, because it meant soccer. And then it struck. So I made Kenji loving his dad, which meant that it wouldn't go well with some—but I like him loving his dad. Who wants a broken family anyways?

_Glossary_

To-san: Father

Onigiri: Rice Ball(s)

Yatta: Yay


	2. Manners, Manners!

**Meiji Chronicles**

**Chapter Two: Manners, Manners!**

During meal time, Kenji sat at the table, and reached out his right hand for one of the onigiri that Kenshin had made earlier with his son's help. He knew, with to-san's magic touch, the rice balls would turn out just perfect. The child opened his mouth, ready to dig into the food when Kaoru walked in.

"Oi, Kenji-kun! What do you think you are doing?" she snapped, extending her hand and taking the onigiri away from her son's grasp. "No eating without waiting," Kaoru said, shaking her head. "It's time you learned a thing or two, Kenji-kun." The mother of one sat at the table, and waited for her husband.

Kenji shook his head. Was what he was seeing real? To be sure, he rubbed his eyes. No mistake there. "Ka-san," he called out, "why can't we eat just yet?" Usually, as soon as he sat at the table, he could eat right on the spot. His brows furrowed, his lips forming into a dainty little pout aimed at his mother.

"No; just no," Kaoru responded, slapping Kenji's hand that was reaching for the food once more sharply. "I said that you needed to learn manners, young man!" The woman sighed. This was strictly a Kenshin case. She had been far too lenient to her son when he was in his early years.

Kenji bit his lower lip. Why was ka-san so touchy about food today? Just then, the sound of the shoji opening reached Kenji's ears. "To-san!" he shouted happily, rushing into his father's grasp. Kenshin hugged his son.

"How have you been today, Kenji-kun?" the man asked his son, smiling brightly. "Been a good boy, this one presumes?" Kenshin placed the six-year-old down, before walking over to his usual spot at the dining table. "How was he?" he asked, addressing his young wife.

"Oh, he was ignoring manners," Kaoru said simply, before shooting the death glance that she had used so much when she was training Yahiko.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "This one takes it that Kaoru did not teach him?" the father frowned, before turning to glance at his son.

"I don't know why to-san and ka-san are evil today!" Kenji cried indignantly.

Kenshin smiled and told his young son patiently. "Well, you see, you have to wait for to-san and ka-san before you eat. And when we come, you take your food, and say 'itadakimasu'. Once you finish, you say 'gojiou sama'. Try doing it," Kenshin said, encouraging his son to do so with a light pat on the back.

Kenji shot a wary look at his father. _Okay…so I'll try…after that, they might let me eat food…_he thought, smiling as he took an onigiri and said aloud, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in. There was no one stopping him from eating, so Kenji made a mental note to remember to do so every time he wanted to eat. He did not want to risk an angry ka-san or a hungry stomach.

He wanted another onigiri. He remembered that to-san had once told him about 'domo arigato' and 'onegai'. "Onegai, to-san, I want another," he said, trying his best to look both hungry enough to warrant another rice ball.

"There you go, Kenji-kun," Kenshin said, handing his young son another onigiri.

"Domo arigato!" Kenji chirped, digging into the food. Somehow it tasted better than usual, at least to our young Kenji. Manners paid off. "Gojiou sama," he muttered, before kissing both his to-san and ka-san before leaving the room, presumably to amuse himself with his wild imagination.

Kenshin smiled; hunger almost always taught his young son a thing or two.

**Behind the Scenes**

Chapter Two! Again, there was no particular reason behind this tale. I was just thinking about Kenji and his manners. I had nearly no manners when I was at that age, and I learnt how to be polite in a very hard way. So I had to 'teach' little Kenji some manners, so he'll grow up nice and kind. :D

_Glossary_

To-san: Father

Ka-san: Mother

Onigiri: Rice ball(s)

Domo arigato: Thank you

Onegai: Please

Itadakimasu: I'm eating

Gojiou sama: I'm done eating

Okay, I'm not too sure about the eating phrases, so if you have other explanations that would work better, please tell me.


	3. Blood Relations

**Meiji Chronicles**

**Chapter Three: Blood Relations**

It was the awaited time of day. After lunch, Kaoru usually went off to teach her students in the dojo. Usually Kenshin would burn some wood to heat up his wife's bath, before taking his son out to town. Now Kenji was waiting patiently for his father to come out from behind the dojo and to the front door, where he would take his hand in his strong, firm one and take him out to town.

"Kenji-kun?" Kenshin called his apparently daydreaming son in repetition. It wasn't like him to just zone out and not respond, especially when it came to going out to town. "Let's go," he said, taking Kenji's hand in his and began to walk.

"Hai, to-san!" Kenji cheered, before beginning to walk along with a skip in his step. "Where are we going today, to-san?" Kenji was eager to know, for Kenshin brought him to a different part of town each time they went out.

Kenshin smiled in response, not telling where their destination was. He then said as a precaution, "This one isn't telling Kenji-kun until we reach the place, so don't go along calling him evil, okay?"

Kenji pouted; he was just going to call Kenshin that, coupled together with an expletive he picked up from Yahiko-nii—Bastard. "Bas—" he said, before stopping himself. If he said it, to-san might not take him out, which would devastate the child immensely.

Kenshin laughed in the back of his mind. Kenji certainly had self-control.

They sat in the Akabeko, smiling as Tae took their orders for a beef hot-pot and a cup of coffee (do you really think that Kenshin would allow his dynamite of a son to drink coffee?) as well as a few pieces of sushi to make up for the little disappointment over the coffee. Kenshin nodded, completing the order as Kenji frowned, but accepting it with grace.

An elderly man with his grandson entered the shop, taking up the booth opposite Kenji and his father. The child seemed to be calling the old man 'ji-san', which made Kenji incredibly curious. Why didn't he have a ji-san?

"To-san," Kenji called, "Where's ji-san?"

Kenshin turned to his young son. "Ji-san? Oh, he's…gone."

"Gone where? On a trip? Can we go meet him some time, onegai?" Kenji's voice was hopeful that he would have a grandparent, one who would take him out to play when to-san and ka-san were busy.

"No, no," Kenshin responded calmly, "Ji-san's gone. To some where far, far away."

"You mean ji-san's dead? If to-san doesn't have ji-san anymore, what about ka-san?" Kenji retorted, still determined that he had a ji-san, like the other children his age.

"Ka-san…I believe, he's gone too," the father replied calmly, although he was searching around inside to convince that he too had a ji-san that would care for him. "But don't worry, Kenji-kun, don't you have Oguni ji-san as well as Okina ji-san?"

Kenji nodded exuberantly. Yes, he did have those two ji-san! His friend too was living with his ji-san and ba-san, which treated him just like their own grandchild! "You're right, to-san!" he cheered, "You're right, you're always right! I'm sorry for nearly calling you a Bas' and evil this morning," the child apologized, hanging his head low.

Kenshin shook his head. Silly boy. "Never mind that, Kenji-kun, it's good to know that you learn from your mistakes." The father then paid for the meal, and dug in, taking a piece of beef for his son before eating his own piece.

Kenji took the meat, grinning. Things were just fine the way it was now.

**Behind the Scenes**

Little Kenji wants a grandpa! Well… when I was his age, I wanted one too, but found out that I had one; it was just that he lived a city away from mine and my parents couldn't find the time to take me there. Anyhow, I met him, became good friends, and spent my whole summer there.

_Glossary_

To-san: Father

Ka-san: Mother

Ji-san: Grandfather

Ba-san: Grandmother

Hai: Yes

Onegai: Please


	4. A Bad Hair Day

**Meiji Chronicles**

**Chapter Four: A Bad Hair Day**

Little Kenji was sitting quietly in the corner of his room, an occasional tear or two trickling down his face. He was sad, and on the verge of crying. But he kept telling himself, real men don't cry at all. He must be like his father, strong and caring. The child's vivid blue eyes stared transfixed on the door, ready to wipe the tears away if someone entered the room. His flaming red hair was in a ponytail, and swept over his shoulder.

The shoji slid open; Kenji hurriedly raised his hand and wiped away the tears on his face. It was to-san, the man that always knew that something was wrong with his beloved son. "Kenji?" Kenshin asked, walking over to his son. The man knew that something was amiss. Usually, once the child returned from school, he'd be bounding around. "Is there something wrong?"

The child couldn't help but nod; to-san was always like this, his talking was straight-to-the-point, but gentle in a way. A sniff escaped his nostrils, and Kenshin caught the stain of the previously trickling tears. What was the matter? The father had to get to the bottom of this, he had to! Kenshin's comforting hand wrapped around Kenji's shoulder, and then the other hand did the same, before lifting the son up and into his lap.

"Now," he began, "tell to-san what went wrong, and this one will remedy it." The father of one then smiled, before violet eyes connected with teary blue eyes. Kenshin's smile widened. "Don't be afraid, young Kenji."

Kenji sniffled a little and thrust himself deeper into his father's embrace. "It's my hair," he gasped, and finally, he broke down. "To-san, why do I –sniff- have red hair?" Kenji asked his father, not daring to look at his violet eyes that seemed to penetrate the most solid defensive wall in Kenji's mind. He was afraid that his father will call his a coward, one that would not stand up to the teasing.

"Because I have red hair, Kenji," Kenshin responded warmly. He then patted his son's head gently, before glancing at him. What was the matter with red hair? Personally, he didn't think that something was wrong.

And then something clicked in his mind.

"They teased you," Kenshin said slowly, before earning a nod from his son as a means of response. "What did they call you?" he asked, not wanting to sound inquisitive, and yet…wanting to know the whole matter so that he could explain it fully to his young son. Kenshin then glanced at his son's crimson hair, before nodding so as to egg his son on.

"They pulled at my long hair," Kenji stated softly, before a new streak of tears came. "And they were mumbling something about me being –sniff- an Oni's son." Now, an Oni was a demon, and it was usually something bad to be, at least, to children.

An Oni's son? Kenshin sighed, before saying, "Don't worry. Kenji is not an Oni, but…" The man stood up, before making his face look as fierce as possible. "To-san is!" He roared, before laughing together with his son. They chuckled for a moment, before returning to the hair topic. "You know, Kenji…" he began, looking at his son with a warm look, before whispering something in his son's ears.

Kenji laughed, his hands immediately latching around his father's waist. "You're right, to-san! I've been a baka just now!" he cheered, before a radiant smile came over his face. "I better go prepare now! You too, to-san; don't forget that we're going out soon!" The child then ran out of the room, put on his slippers and clattered away to find his mother. "I'm glad that I have to-san's hair!"

Kenshin got up slowly, before smoothing the creases on his shirt, and walked out of the room.

"…_sometimes, standing out is better than fitting in."_

**Behind the Scenes**

It certainly has been a while since I last updated…I apologize for the delay in chapters. I've been going through a nasty bout of writers block, and coupled with my end-of-the-year tests, time is hard to come by. But now that I'm in my holidays, I can update, provided inspiration comes quickly. About this story, I was thinking of the topic of being special.

Everyone's special. I once got teased for being the only left handed one in class, and at that point, left-handed people were generally considered children of devils…somehow, Kenji has been 'tortured' by my experiences. Well, anyways, feel free to suggest the next topic for the next chapter! I'll do my best to construct a story around it.

_Glossary_

To-san: Father

Oni: Devil

Baka: Idiot, stupid


	5. Of Birthdays and Presents

**Meiji Chronicles**

**Chapter Five: Of Birthdays and Presents**

"To-san," Kenji called out as he slid open the shoji, and entered the room. His father was there and wiping the table in it with an old shirt of Kenji's. "What would Tsuki-chan like for her birthday?" he blurted out all of a sudden, his face flashing a bright red. Little Kenji was blushing.

Kenshin halted in his movement, his grip loosening on the cloth. He then turned to his son, whose blue eyes were staring at him earnestly. "Tsuki-chan?" he queried, violet eyes questioning his son in return. He hadn't heard Kenji mention of a 'Tsuki' before, thus he immediately assumed that she was a classmate.

"Yes, to-san, Tsuki-chan!" Kenji confirmed, a smirk gracing his young features. The child nodded, before sliding a cushion over to him, and his father. Normally he wouldn't take a cushion for his father, but circumstances were circumstances. Now, he was trying to butter up his father, for he had a request of him. "What would she like?" he rephrased.

The father of one then smiled at his son. "Well, what would _you_ like to do for her?" Kenshin asked in return, his smile widening. He then lifted his son up and unto his shoulders, before walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. "We'll try and make some bento for Tsuki-chan, alright?"

"To-san…the rice is being naughty!" Kenji whined, his face contorting because of anger. He had been trying to make a round onigiri for her, but it all ended up an odd shape. Kenshin wasn't helping either; the father was making onigiri so quickly and skillfully, Kenji couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He shot an angry glare at his father. Why was he so good at it? Kenshin, sensing his son's restlessness, smiled at him. "To-san will swap with Kenji-kun," he said, deciding to calm his son down before his temper exploded into a full blown one. The father patted his son's head, placed what he had made into a small box, before leaving the kitchen.

Kenji smiled at the small bento that was almost ready. He took a piece of seaweed, before placing it delicately on the onigiri. "That should do it!" he exclaimed happily, before smiling and packing it up slowly and brought it back to his room. Kenji was really grateful that his father was willing to help with his doing the bento.

Later that day, Kenji was just walking out of the bath when he was 'cornered' by his mother. "Kenji-kun," she said, an amused look gracing her face, "why, I thought you detested Tsuki-chan from the day you met her!" The mother picked up her son and hugged him. "Why the sudden change?"

The boy turned a faint pink. "Because…because…she didn't laugh at me," he replied, slowly, "When the others yanked my hair and teased me, she stood up against them." His vivid eyes inherited from his mother turned unto Kaoru's, who blinked in response.

"I…I see," Kaoru said, releasing her son from the embrace and placing him down on the ground, allowing him to go and continue to do whatever he desired. It seemed that Kenji was someone who knew what was right, and what was wrong, although he was still young.

The next day, a smiling girl with long black hair and a boy with red hair pulled back in a ponytail were sitting on the corridor of the school, laughing as they shared their bento.

**Behind the Scenes**

Well! Another chapter, with some reference from the previous chapter about people teasing Kenji's red hair. And now, we have Kenji here, preparing bento for Tsuki, who stood up for him when they were bullying him! I got this idea when I thought of the last chapter, and maybe had something to link the two together. I hope you enjoyed it; though I should say that this isn't one of my best stories.

_Glossary_

To-san: Father

Onigiri: Rice Ball(s)

-chan: Suffix for someone close, usually used for young children or between girls

-kun: Used to refer to younger boys


End file.
